


How I Met Your Dad

by teal_shadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comments are welcome, F/M, HIMYM AU, M/M, This is gonna be a long ass fic, bokuroo is my ultimate bro otp, dunno how to tag, gomen, i love oikawa tooru, im a sucker for kagehina, originally an idea for the pretty setter squad, will add more ships once more characters surface, will not follow the whole HIMYM arcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_shadow/pseuds/teal_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the far future, Kuroo Tetsurou is a renowned architect. In an attempt to poke fun at his kids and to reconcile his absence for two weeks because of work, he decided to tell the story of how he met their dad. It was going to be a one heck of a long story. </p><p> </p><p>HIMYM AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever for Haikyuu!! 
> 
> This is my way of coping with the long wait for that 'tomorrow'. Season 3 is three months away and I hope I'll make good progress with this fic. I don't think I can include all the characters but I'll do my best. This isn't going to strictly follow the HIMYM plot (aside from it's going to take forever to finish that the boys will be too OOC).

Kuroo was sitting behind his desk at his office at home. It was just after dinner. He invited his kids inside for a small chat. He’d been away for two weeks for a big project overseas and this was how he wanted to make up for his absence. His children looking miserably at him by the couch as he smiled eyes lingering at the photo of his partner that sat perpetually on his desk. It’s time, he decided.  
“I’m going to tell you the greatest story I know. Kids, did I ever tell you the story of how I met your dad?”  
“Are we being punished for something? I swear the principal didn’t call about anything the past few weeks,” his son blurted out.  
“Is this gonna take a while? I have homework to do.” his teenage daughter using the exact bored and mildly uninterested tone he can only pinpoint belonging to his partner.  
“Twenty-five years ago, before we had you kids, I was twenty-seven and had my whole life ahead of me. I was living in the big city in an apartment I shared with my college best friend, Kageyama. Life was good and then your uncle Tobio had to screw it up.”

“Will you marry me?”  
“Yes! That’s perfect! Though I suggest you smile more naturally, Kageyama. Aside from that, you’re good to go.” Kageyama stood up from his kneeling position and closed the small box with a sigh.  
“Are you sure?” he eyed Kuroo the hint of hesitation in actually going through with the proposal present in his voice. Kuroo only gave him a smirk and shrugged.  
“Kageyama, this is you and Hinata we’re talking about. There’s no chance in hell that he’d say no. So just pick up the balls to ask him the damn question, pop a bottle of champagne, and have sex on the kitchen floor.” the last comment left Kageyama blushing like a tomato. Kuroo suddenly realized his mistake.  
“On second thought, please don’t have sex on our kitchen floor.” Kuroo pleaded with a look of absolute horror just imagining his two best friends defiling their precious kitchen. He cooks there for heaven’s sake and most of the appliances were his. Also, he can’t believe his roommate was damn serious about going through to the next step of their adult lives. He hasn't even finished with his studies yet. But, he thought, HInata and Kageyama have been together for ages. He only hoped to find what they had found before he turns thirty.

Kageyama was a second year law student at the university in the city. Being college roommates, he was there for all of Kageyama and Hinata’s firsts like the day they met, their first date, and other first things Kuroo wished he never witnessed but wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s been the three of them since college and he was grateful to have such supportive friends. He was a year older than the two. Kageyama became his roommate since his former was a senior and graduated that fall. The three of them went through a lot together and it made perfect sense to him to want to share more memories with the two of them. What Kageyama was about to go through was, as he and Bokuto had decided despite the other’s half-hearted protests against marriage, natural between him and Hinata. He finds himself smiling and makes his thoughts known to his best bro.  
“Damn. You’re getting engaged tonight.” he took two beers out of the fridge and popped them open. He handed one to a smiling Kageyama, this time it wasn’t one of his terrifying smiles but a sincere and excited one that only ever surfaces with thoughts concerning a certain ginger. They clinked their bottles and took a generous swig.  
“Yeah. What are you doing tonight?” Kageyama looked at him curiously awaiting his response. Kuroo knows he can’t intrude on this moment and it was his friend’s way of protecting whatever is left of his non-existent innocence when it came to witnessing excessive amounts of PDA from them. Kuroo just shrugged and muttered something about giving Bokuto a call so Kageyama doesn’t have to worry. 

“Hey,hey,hey! So you know how I always have a thing for girls who play volleyball?” Bokuto practically screamed as soon as he picks up. Kuroo just lets out a sigh. He’s used to Bokuto’s ridiculous chatter about qualifications of people he wants to fuck.  
“Well, now I think I have a new favorite.”  
“What is it this time?” Kuroo asked not attempting at all to sound the least bit interested.  
“Guys who play volleyball. Alriiiiight~” Kuroo knew Bokuto intentionally prolonged the 'Alright' to get him to participate more in the conversation. He should know that doesn’t work, he runs a hand through his perpetual bed hair.  
“I already know you swing both ways, man. Nothing new there. What time are you swinging by the bar?” their small little group makes it a point to hangout in a small bar more often than they care to admit. It was pretty convenient since the bar was located below their apartment complex. It wasn’t really strange for a bunch of people in their late 20s to spend their free time in bars. It was their way of destressing and weirdly enough all their intimate talks happened at the bar.  
Kuroo reached the bar a little earlier than Bokuto so he opted to order a beer. Hinata would be home any minute now and he wanted them to have their moment. He silently prays that Kageyama wouldn’t chicken out. If he did, he wouldn’t let him have the end of it. He smiled at how ridiculously insecure his best friend was when everyone knew that Hinata was over the moon in love with him even after all these years. They were filled with Kagehina (a nickname Bokuto had christened them with after being added to the gang three years ago) crap and anyone who met them saw it at first glance.

“Hey, I’m home!” Hinata exclaimed as he toed off his shoes and placed it in the rack. He placed his bag by the coffee table in the living room before walking off to the kitchen to find Kageyama cooking.  
“You’re cooking?” he asked with a smile of fondness for his boyfriend.  
“Trying to for you,” Kagayema replied shyly and walked over to the ginger to give him his welcome home kiss. Hinata checks what Kageyama was cooking behind him and realizes he’s almost overcooked the pasta. Giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips, he slips past him and continued where the other left off with cooking in order to save the dish. He knew Kageyama was about to retort a complaint about wanting to do it by himself but he held up his index finger to the other’s lips.  
“Last time you cooked, you burnt your fingers.” this made Kageyama frown.  
“I got this,” he focused his attention back to checking on the pasta. When he noticed Kageyama grew quiet, he turned to him. Hinata attempted to make the frown go away by placing his palm on Kageyama’s cheek. Despite wanting to sulk a bit more, Kageyama leaned in to the familiar touch. Hinata smiled and proceeded to finish the pasta sauce as he turned to set the pasta aside. Kageyama settled for wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist and leaning his head on the shorter one’s shoulder as he watched him work. Trying his best to calm his heart and pull out the courage to ask the question of the night. Hinata proceeded to hum a pop song that’s been plaguing the radio since last week while he stirred the sauce. Kageyama sighed and doubts himself for what seems like the thousandth time that day on whether or not he’s got the guts to actually ask for Hinata to spend the rest of their lives together. 'We’ve only been together nine years. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us. Hinata’s busy with being a preschool teacher and helping pay for my studies. I think I should just propose when I graduate and get a job and Hinata can finally go after his dreams of being an artist while I provide for us. Yeah. That sounds like a better plan. Oh what the fuck, I’m making ridiculous excuses again! I even went through all that trouble of calling Kuroo and Bokuto to help me pick a ring and rehearse the whole damn thing.' his thoughts were making his hold on Hinata's waist a little bit tighter unconsciously.  
“Hey, something wrong?” he felt Hinata’s hand entwine with his and saw the worried look etched on his boyfriend’s face that pulled him away from his thoughts. Hinata gave his hand a squeeze.  
“You were spacing out a long time. The food’s ready.” Kageyama smiled. Hinata was amazing and no matter what he knew he would never stop thinking to himself about how lucky he was to have stumbled upon the love of his life at eighteen.  
“Thank you.” he kissed Hinata’s forehead to erase the crease from worry and assuring him he was okay.  
“What’s the occasion?” Hinata asked as he pulled Kageyama to sit on the couch with him. Figuring they should wait for Kuroo to comeback from the store, most probably, before eating dinner. Kageyama looked uneasy and Hinata had a bad feeling about it. 'Could it be a terrible recit during one of his law classes? A missed deadline for an important paper because he forgot for whatever reason? But he’s Kageyama, he never forgets. Unless something must be troubling him too much and this hasn’t happened since our last tournament together during our undergraduate years.' he heard Kageyama sigh and suddenly took both of his hands in his.  
“Shouyou,” he heard Kageyama whisper. He looked at him with a mixture of anticipation and worry. Hinata was prepared for what Kageyama had to say. He’ll always be there to support his boyfriend. No matter what endeavor it may be. He gave it his best to be there for him through and through. He expected Kageyama to say things like 'I need to start camping inside the law library again so I’m sorry if I can’t drop by your preschool next Friday for lunch together' to 'I think I’m going to fail in this one class since the law professor really expects too much out of everyone the competition is crazy'. He never expected what happened a few seconds later though. Kageyama, still holding onto his hands, got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket to reveal a small velvet box that made Hinata breathe out 'oh my god'. He let go of Hinata’s hands and opened the box revealing a silver ring with gold lining and a diamond in the middle. 'Now or never,' Kageyama thought as he released a breath he never knew he was holding in.  
“Hinata Shouyou, will you marry me?” Kageyama, with all the confidence he can muster, managed to get out the dreaded and anticipated question he’d been wanting to ask his boyfriend ever since two nights ago when he got a call from the jewelry shop Bokuto, Kuroo, and him visited a month ago to order the ring he had customized for the love of this life. He saved up for the ring for over a year. He asked permission from Hinata’s mom last Christmas when they visited and of course that included his sister, Natsu. They were just delighted since they got to know Tobio throughout the years. It took a while but he met up with Hinata’s dad two months ago in a café two stations away from their apartment for his blessing. The man just gave him a warm smile and clapped his back saying 'All I ever wanted was for Shou to be happy and if it’s with you I have no objections' which, almost drove him to tears despite the awkward start of the meeting. His parents were a different story altogether, they found out way before Hinata’s parents of his intentions so he made it a point to not visit them during the holidays despite his mother’s protests since he knew they wouldn’t be able to keep their mouths shut. He never kept a secret from them especially his dad since they were close. He promised that as soon as they were officially engaged, they would spend the nearest holiday in the Kageyama household. His two brothers were already married being older than him by five and three years respectively. They were sure to give him one hell of a troublesome time once they find out he’s getting married. It was true. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind after he said those six words to Hinata that he’d say no. He wanted to say a lot more. He wanted to tell him how much he loves him but words weren’t enough. They never will be and he knows Hinata thinks so too. It feels like hours had passed when in truth it was just a few seconds. Hinata had tears in his eyes by then and Kageyama was nervous. He was about to stand again but Hinata had thrown himself towards Kageyama. His arms securing Kageyama’s neck and breathed the answer towards his new fiancé’s ear.  
“Yes, I will marry you.” 

Despite promising Kuroo earlier that they wouldn’t do it, they ended up doing it. The promise had been forgotten by the sheer bliss of a new one, their promise to spend the rest of their lives together. Kuroo didn’t have to know.

“I can’t believe they’re getting married. It used to be Kageyama, Hinata, and me. Now, it’s going to be Kageyama, Hinata, and me who’s going to be a middle-aged bachelor that their kids are going to call Uncle Tetsurou.” Kuroo complained as Bokuto ordered scotch. Bokuto just scoffed at him. Kuroo was wearing a tweed blazer over his black shirt. He just didn't have it in him to spend or dress so extravagantly for the sake of a one night stand unlike some people he knew (Bokuto).  
“Let’s play a game I like to call Haaaaaave You Met Kuroo?” Bokuto said as he draped his arm on Kuroo’s shoulder who tried shrugging it off but failed.  
“I don’t want to,” he tried to say but Bokuto had already caught the attention of a girl and Kuroo had no choice but to play along.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcome~ 
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this! I'll try my best to update every week.


End file.
